


Sanguine

by WordStorm



Series: Winter's Monarchs-Sidestories [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M for safety, Vampire!Liron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordStorm/pseuds/WordStorm
Summary: While hunting in the woods, Bucky comes across a pack of wolves. He is chased to the door of a castle and let in, and when he meets his host and accepts her offer for dinner, an unexpected chain of events follows.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Winter's Monarchs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179889) by [WordStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordStorm/pseuds/WordStorm). 



Bucky had gone out hunting when he came upon a new path in the woods…so he followed it. It led deep into the forest, and up into the mountains, to the most beautiful and most foreboding castle he had ever seen.

His mouth dropped open in surprise.

 

* * *

 

 

Because of the long walk, it was already night, and as he watched, lights appeared in the windows.

He hid behind a tree. Something growled behind him, and he froze, eyes wide and fearful, then turned slowly to see what had growled.

A pack of wolves emerged out of the woods, looking at him hungrily.

Bucky jolted back against the tree, cocking his rifle shakily. The wolves came closer. He shot the closest one, but the others did not flee.

He shot again. They growled louder. He tried to shoot again, but his gun just clicked.

A low curse left his mouth and he dropped the rifle to run. The wolf-pack took pursuit, chasing him up the path.

Bucky ran as fast as he could up to the castle and pounded on the door.

“Open the door! Open the door! Please let me in!”

It creaked open, and he rushed in and slammed it shut just as the wolves lunged.

When he turned around, the hall was completely deserted.

He wiped his forehead with his shirt. “Hello? Anyone there?”

Silence. A light clicked on somewhere, and he jumped and shielded his eyes from the sudden flood of light.

Heels clicked on the dark marble floor, and a lithe, shapely figure descended the stairs, sheathed in a [deep blue evening gown](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/2a/df/b8/2adfb8df3a6f244ce329aa20b12d113a.jpg).

Bucky blinked a few times from the light, and once he could see properly, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open a little. The woman was drop-dead beautiful. Elegant features both sharp and soft, her hair cascaded down her back and shoulders like pale gold silk, and once she was close enough, her electric ice-blue eyes sent shivers down his spine.

She reached the bottom of the steps, and her crimson lips curved into a slight smile, then parted to release a voice that set his heart racing.

“Welcome.”

His throat went dry, and all he could do was stare. Lightning struck, and he jolted.

“Um…th-thanks.”

“You are welcome. Are you hungry, perchance? I was just about to have dinner.”

“I…I don’t want to intrude.”

The woman smiled, and Bucky’s heart stopped again.

“There is nothing to intrude on, handsome stranger. There is simply me and my dinner, which I am happy to share.”

His heart skipped a beat…she thought he was handsome. “B-but my friend is waiting for me back at the village.”

“The nearest village is a full day’s walk, handsome stranger. It is well into night. You should rest.”

Bucky’s brows furrowed. How did she know that? “Have you been to the village?”

A twinkle of amusement shone in the woman’s eyes. “How else would I get my groceries?”

He shrugged. “Servants? I mean, you can’t be the only one taking care of this place.”

She simply smiled. “I do take walks from time to time.”

“So you’re actually the only one here?”

“Not completely, I do have one servant, but he prefers to remain unseen, I know not why, and I have my cat.”

“Ah.”

She smiled again. “And of course, any guests that happen upon here.”

Her eyes bored into his, setting a gentle fire ablaze within him. He swallowed hard.

“If nothing else, you need to rest before your return journey.”

Bucky nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. “If you insist.”

Her smile did not fade. “This way, then.”

She led him to a spacious dining hall, the table already set.

His brows furrowed when he noticed the two place settings. “Do you always have an extra plate in case of uninvited guests or do you usually eat with your servant?”

“The first. As I said before, Nikolas prefers to remain unseen.”

“You’re very hospitable.”

She smiled again. “I try.”

They sat, and she began to eat elegantly.

Almost everything looked like it just happened to be leftovers, if still extremely high-quality food, and the tableware looked very old.

Bucky couldn’t help but lick his lips at the smell of the food as he put some on his plate. “Did this place go down to you from your family or something?”

The woman glanced at him. “Yes. It has been in the family for several hundred years. But don’t worry. The food is just from the other night.”

He chuckled. “That’s a relief.”

She smiled.

Bucky smiled back and dug in. The food was absolutely delicious. His hostess ate with perfect, almost Victorian manners, but that did not raise any red flags in his mind.

When he was done, he fell back against his chair. “I haven’t eaten like that in years.”

His hostess smiled and set her napkin on the table. “Would you like to see your room? Or would you prefer to do something else first?”

“If you have something else in mind, I’m all ears.”

She looked him up and down, a tiny smirk curling her lips. “It seems otherwise to me. I only see two ears.”

Bucky laughed. “True, but seriously, what do you have in mind?”

His hostess shrugged lightly. “There is much to do here, and you are the guest.”

He nodded. “Alright.”

She smiled and stood. “What would you like to do?”

He shrugged. “Probably just go to bed.”

She nodded. “Follow me.”

She left the dining hall and headed up the stairs, leading him through a maze of hallways to a dark wood door identical to all the others in the hall.

“Do not leave the room until morning, for your own safety.”

His brows furrowed. “Why?”

“This is a very old castle. There are most likely several things that lurk in the darkness. And I wouldn't want you getting lost.”

His eyes widened. “Can’t you do something about it?”

She shook her head “It is only I and Nikolas and my cat, remember? And whatever lurks here does not harm the three of us. I believe it only hungers for new, fresh blood. Nikolas has always been here, I am of the bloodline that has always been here, and my cat…is a lurking beast, if a small, sweet one. Do not  be afraid should she visit you tonight.”

“Um…how about I just leave. I usually get home by morning anyway.”

“And risk the wolves? No. You are safe in your room.”

He hesitated, then nodded. “Alright.”

His hostess opened the door. “I have business to take care of all day tomorrow, so do not expect me to be at breakfast.”

“Okay.” He nodded and walked into the room.

“Sleep well.”

The door closed.

The moonlight cast a silvery gleam through the window, highlighting the huge old canopy bed that looked as if it was still in the time it was made.

Bucky smiled a little. “That’s cool.”

Something moved on one of the pillows, and Bucky drew his pistol, pointing it at the thing, his heart quickening.

“Prrrrp.”

“What the hell?”

The thing stood up and stretched, and…it was just a black cat.

He sighed and relaxed, setting his pistol by the bed. “Stupid cat.”

The cat made an offended noise, then ambled over and sniffed him.

Bucky sat on the bed and started taking off his shoes. The cat sniffed him thoroughly, then promptly laid down beside him and started purring aggressively, putting its head on his hand.

“Stop it.” He pulled his hand away.

The cat looked up at him and meowed.

“What?”

It headbutted his hand. “Mrrrow.”

A soft smile curled his lips, and it purred loudly as he petted it. He picked it up and folded down the covers so he could get in the bed. The cat crawled in with him, still purring.

Bucky chuckled. “You’re actually pretty cute.”

The cat licked his nose. He chuckled more; it kept purring. He sighed, and sleep came over him.

Morning dawned bright and clear.

Bucky sat up and looked out the window, absently noting that the cat was gone. He got up.

The door opened easily. Bucky stayed still, watching.

A dark-haired man peeked through, then froze. A tray of food was in his hand.

“I hope you’re that lady’s servant…”

The man nodded and held up the tray of food. “I was going to leave this for you so you would not have to search for the dining hall.”

Bucky nodded.  “Okay.”

The man put the tray on the nightstand.

“Thank you.”

The man nodded, then left, leaving the door open behind him.

Bucky set the tray on his lap and began to eat. Just like the night before, it was delicious and very filling.

A raven landed on the windowsill as he finished and set the tray aside. He looked at it. It blinked at him, then flew off.

Bucky blinked a little and shook his head, then got ups and put his shoes back on. The door was still open, so he headed out.

The halls were quiet. He frowned a little and walked down the stairs. The whole castle was quiet, and there were just enough lights on the he could make his way safely. He headed to the dining hall. It was empty.

He looked through the surrounding rooms, trying to find his hostess. Soon he realised that he could take all day and still not find her, so he sighed and sat down. Time passed, and eventually he got up, sighing, and went to the door. He had wanted to see her again before he left, but apparently he wouldn’t.

The door was unlocked, and the path was clear to the village.

On the way, he shot a few rabbits for dinner, and arrived at his home with them slung over his shoulder, and laid them on the table.

Something about his home felt…off after spending the night in the castle of the strange, beautiful woman.

He looked around carefully…nothing was stolen, so he just shrugged the feeling off.

After he skinned and gutted the rabbits, he cut them up, packaged the meat, and stuck them in the icebox, then ate. That done, he went around back to his horse, Sasha.

The brown mare whinnied at him, then snuffled at him looking for treats.

Bucky chuckled and gave her an apple. “Spoiled.”

She nickered.

He patted the side of her neck, then mounted her. She tossed her head.

Bucky clicked his tongue. “C’mon.”

Sasha started to walk, and Bucky turned her up the path to the castle.

The sky was darkening as they arrived. He dismounted and knocked on the door; it opened on its own again.

He walked in. “Hello?”

Silence, then faint footfalls.

“Ma’am?”

Her servant’s face appeared in the shadows by the staircase. “You returned…come in, come in! I will go inform Mistress Liron you are here, and then I will stable your horse.”

The bear-like man scuttled up the stairs with surprising speed.

Bucky raised a brow and waited.

After a few minutes, the beautiful woman descended the stairs, one hand on the rail, her [red gown](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/e8/5d/cc/e85dcc4d9115a10bff5c6ff22c36508c.jpg) trailing like a river of silk behind her.

She smiled, showing a flash of pearly white teeth behind her crimson lips. “You returned. Welcome back, Bucky.” She said his name as if she was tasting it.

Bucky smiled. “Just couldn’t stay away.”

She laughed softly, a laugh that sent tingles down his spine. “Well, you are slightly early for dinner, so would you like to join me in my study?”

“Sure.”

She offered a hand, and he took it. It was cold, but that didn’t raise any red flags.

He followed her to the study. There was a fire in the grate, and thick books on the table.

“You actually have time to read those?”

“I do.”

“Wow, impressive.” He chuckled.

She smiled, and he smiled back as she sat in one of the elegant wingbacked chairs.

“Have a seat.”

He sat and got comfortable.

“Couldn’t stay away, huh?” She seemed amused, just slightly.

He smiled. “Nope.”

“Dare I ask why?”

He shrugged. “Just thought I’d visit. It’s a nice place you have here.”

“Thank you. I must admit, it is nice to have a guest.”

A smile curled his lips. “Maybe I should come by more often.”

“You would be welcome to.”

His smile widened. “Alright. How long has your family had this place?”

“Several centuries; I forget exactly how long.”

Bucky nodded. “It’s in very good condition.”

She smiled. “Thank you. A lot of it is Nikolas and those who came before him, but there is still much that I and my forebears did...at least as much as we were let to.” She chuckled softly, and her tongue darted to lick her lower lip.

His eyes were drawn to the motion, but he looked back to her eyes as she spoke again.

“So what is it you do, down in the village?”

“I sell things.”

“What do you sell?”

“Meat, fur, leather, jewellery, other things.”

She nodded. “Do you make any of it yourself?”

“I do. And I trap the animals myself.”

She leaned forward a little. “What is that like?”

“Making traps?”

“Yes.”

“It’s hard work, but it pays off in the end.”

She nodded.

“I should bring some stuff up to show you next time.”

She smiled again. “I would like that.”

He smiled back. “…what’s your name, by the way?”

“Liron Ruskin.”

“James Barnes, but people just call me Bucky.”

She nodded. “That is a nice name.”

“Thanks. My parents gave it to me.”

Liron laughed.

The door opened. “Ma’am.”

Bucky looked and saw her servant standing in the doorway. “Do you want dinner up here or in the dining hall?”

A glance back at Liron showed soft eyes. “Whichever is easier for you, Nikolas.”

Nikolas smiled a little. “You know ease is no issue of mine, ma’am.”

“Either works.”

“Up here, then.”

“As you wish, Nikolas.”

The bear-like man left, and Bucky turned to look at Liron again.

“So…have any boyfriends or husbands?”

She shook her head, and he could not help but smile.

“How come?”

Her lips curved up at the corners. “Haven’t found the right one.”

He nodded. “Good reason.”

They sat there smiling for a moment, before Nikolas returned with two trays.

Liron moved some books off the table, the collar of her dress dipping down. Bucky looked away.

The trays clinked onto the table, and the scent of the food made Bucky’s mouth water.

“Thank you, Nikolas.”

“You’re welcome, ma’am.”

Nikolas left as Bucky grabbed some bread.

“Mm, this is good.”

Liron smiled. “Thank you.”

Once the food was gone, Bucky sat back. “That was really good.”

“It was. Nikolas is an excellent cook, and an excellent teacher.”

“Teacher?”

She nodded. “I made the bread. Just because I am a lady does not mean I should not be able to cook. And frankly, I enjoy it.”

“Oh, okay.” He smiled. “Well, it was very good; I congratulate you.”

“Thank you, Bucky.”

He nodded. “You’re welcome.”

She crossed her legs. “What about you? Have you any lovers?”

Bucky shrugged. “A few, but a long time ago.”

Liron nodded. “None suited you. I understand that.”

“Yeah.”

“I attempted to take a lover a few times, but they never lasted long enough to count for anything.”

Bucky’s cheeks pinked. “Oh, that must have sucked.”

Her eyes glittered for a moment as with an inside joke, but she just nodded. “It did indeed.”

Bucky could not help but laugh, and Liron smirked.

“What do you usually like doing?”

“I read a lot, write some, practice combat with Nikolas, play music…various things.”

“Combat? Really?”

She crossed her arms. “You doubt a woman can fight?”

“No, I don’t, but you just don’t seem the type.”

One blonde brow rose. “The type?”

“You seem so elegant and keep to yourself.”

“Can I not do both?”

“I’m not saying you can’t, just that it’s unusual.”

She nodded. “Fair enough. I learned at a young age to be prepared for as much as I can, but to always present the proper image.”

“That’s very smart.”

Liron smiled, and he returned it.

She leaned back in her chair. “Do you know how to fight?”

“Yeah, a bit.”

She nodded, and they shared a smile.

“What are your plans for today?”

“I had none, though…” She looked at the clock on the mantle. “It is late, and I assume you are tired.”

“Kinda. I should head back though; I don’t have my gun.”

“You are welcome to spend the night here if you wish.”

“Mm…” He glanced out the window. “…wolves are probably out, so sure.”

She smiled. “I will go inform Nikolas.”

 

* * *

 

 

Liron stepped out the door, then shadow-travelled to where she sensed Nikolas was. “He’s staying the night again.”

Nikolas nodded. “The nights seem to be in your favour.”

She smiled. “They do indeed. Thank you for dinner, by the way. It was delicious.”

He returned the smile and ducked his head a little. “Thank you. He seemed to like your bread. Did you put anything in it besides the regular ingredients?”

His tone was clear to what he was referring to.

She shook her head. “I did not have time…but I do not believe I shall need to.”

Nikolas nodded. “Whatever you choose, ma’am. How long do you think it will take?”

“You know you don’t have to call me that when it’s just us. And I am not certain…not long.”

Nikolas nodded again. “Sorry, I have served your family for so long I have become accustomed to it as I was of breathing before then.”

Liron laid a hand on his shoulder. “It is alright, Nikolas. You can call me that if it makes you more comfortable, I simply wish you to know you do not need to. There is no need to apologise.”

“Yes, Miss Liron.”

She smiled and let go.

Nikolas smiled back and disappeared to prepare Bucky’s room as Liron returned to her study. She and Bucky bid each other goodnight, and she went to her room and stripped down, changing into dark clothes suited for hunting in the darkness.

Her steps were silent as she slunk through the trees, searching for her prey.

 

* * *

 

 

Morning dawned, and Bucky laid in bed for a while before getting up and leaving the room. Just like last time, the hallway was silent and empty, so were all the other rooms near his.

A confused frown turned down his lips, before he realised that it made sense she would sleep in some other part of the castle.

He shrugged and headed down the stairs, almost running into Nikolas. He stopped quickly.

“I’m sorry.”

“’Tis quite alright, I was actually coming to fetch you.”

“How come?”

“Mistress Liron would like to speak with you.”

“Where is she?”

“Her study.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

Bucky smiled a little and headed down to Liron’s study.

He knocked. “Liron?”

“Enter.”

He went in. “You wanted to see me?”

The fireplace was the only light in the room, and her dress seemed a bit more…casually provocative than the ones he had seen before. She looked up and smiled.

“Yes. Have a seat?”

He sat.

“How did you sleep?”

“Good, you?”

“Well enough.”

“So, what did you want to talk to me about?”

“Can you dance?”

He laughed. “Is that why you asked me down here?”

She bit her lip, seeming suddenly a little nervous. “I have been invited to a gala in about a week, and I am required to bring someone with me. Nikolas does not like parties.”

“Oh, well, I haven’t danced in quite a while, but I’d love to go.”

Her smile sent a tingle down his spine. “Thank you, Bucky.”

He smiled back. “Mmhm.”

“Would you like me to help you refresh your memory before we must depart?”

“What?”

“Would you like me to remind you how to dance? You said you have not done so in a while.”

“Oh!” Bucky laughed a little. “Yeah, sure.”

Liron’s smile widened slightly.

He got up and held out a hand for her. “Milady.”

She took his hand, much cooler than his though her touch filled him with warmth, and stood, leading her out to the middle of the floor.

“Just a moment.” She released his hand and turned on a stereo in the corner. Orchestral music in a waltz rhythm filled the air.  “This should be easiest.”

They shared a smile as Liron placed her hand on his shoulder, lacing the fingers of the other with his. “You know what to do with your feet, yes?”

Bucky’s throat went dry at the feeling of her hand entwined with his, how close they were standing…

“Yeah.”

Her eyes shone in the low light of the fire. “Good.”

They began to move. One-two-three, one-two-three, one-two-three. It went relatively smoothly, and then Bucky tripped.

“Sorry!”

 

* * *

 

 

Liron steadied him. “It’s alright.”

Slowly Bucky slipped into the groove of things. Liron kept close.

She could feel his heartbeat and the rush of his blood, strong and steady, and it took more of an effort than she had expected for keep herself in control. To not just hypnotize him to bend to her will so she could taste him… But she knew it would be all the sweeter if he was willing and aware, so she held back and kept to herself.

“Liron?”

Her eyes snapped to his.

He cleared his throat, pupils expanding for a moment in response to her unconscious pull. “You okay?”

She smiled, and forced herself back to how she was before she started thinking of how good he would taste. “Mind just wandered for a moment. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” He returned her smile, just a bit.

“You have captivating eyes, Bucky.”

Bucky chuckled. “Thanks.” His lips quirked into a smirk. “So do you.”

Her smiled widened for a moment. “Thank you.”

His mirrored hers, and then he stopped moving. “I’m done for now, if that’s okay.”

Liron nodded and let go of him. “As you wish.”

“Thanks for the dance.”

“You’re welcome, Bucky.”

They shared a smile.

“I should probably get going.”

Her smile dropped a little, but she nodded. “Very well. Nikolas will bring your horse to the front door.”

“You can come with me if you want. See what the place is like.”

She bit her lip. It looked to be a sunny day… “I’m sorry. I have some things I must do, but I will come down when I can if that is alright with you?”

“Oh, okay, that’s fine.”

He gave her directions, and she smiled.

“Thank you, and I shall visit you this evening if not earlier.”

He smiled back and nodded. “Alright, see ya then.”

“Until our next meeting.” Liron sat back into her chair.

“Yeah.” Bucky walked toward the door, Liron watching his every step.


	2. Part Two

Late that evening, a knock sounded on Bucky’s door. He looked up from his work table and went to see who was there.

When he opened the door, the first thing he noticed was that the light from inside was making Liron’s eyes almost glow. All his words fled him for a few moments, before he blinked.

* * *

“Hi.”

“Hello. May I come in?”

“Oh, yeah.” He stepped aside. “Come on in. Sorry about the mess, I would have washed up if I knew you were coming this late.”

She stepped in and looked around. “I do not mind.”

Bucky shut the door and went to wash up. “Want something to drink?”

“Please.”

He washed his hands and turned on the other lights before grabbing a glass. “Soda, beer, wine, water?”

“What kinds of wine do you have?”

“Red.”

“Wine, please.”

Nodding to himself, he opened the bottle and poured two glasses, then handed one to Liron. She took it with a smile.

“Thank you, Bucky.”

“You’re welcome.”

She took a sip. He smiled a little, then went back to cleaning up, scrubbing his hands and arms one more time just to make extra sure. He dried off and threw the towel to the side of the sink, the turned just in time to see Liron lick a droplet of wine from her lip.

Bucky stared a little before looking into her eyes. “How did it go?”

“How did what go?”

“The stuff you had to do earlier.”

“Oh. It went well. What about you?”

Bucky shrugged. “Been busy.”

Liron nodded. He set his glass down.

“You okay?”

She smiled. “Perfectly well. Why do you ask?”

“You just seem kinda down, or something’s on your mind.”

She took a sip of her wine. “Nothing is wrong…but there is something on my mind.”

“What is it?”

“You.”

He stared, not really sure what to say. “Me?”

She nodded and took another sip of her wine.

“What for?”

“You are…captivating.”

Bucky laughed so hard he snorted. “Me, captivating?”

Liron nodded.

“Usually a guy’s supposed to say that to a woman…such as yourself.”

She chuckled. “On a whole, I care not for ‘supposed to’-s.”

He nodded and smiled a little. “I understand.”

She took another sip of her wine, smiling back, then drained the rest and licked a few droplets from her lip. Bucky finished his and poured more for the both of them.

“Trying to get us drunk?”

He laughed a little. “No.”

“Good. It would take quite a while before you succeeded.”

They shared a smile.

“Wanna have a look around?”

“Certainly.”

“Okay.”

They shared another smile and stood.

Bucky led Liron to the workshop, and she looked around, seeming interested, then looked at him.

“What goes with what result?”

With a grin, he explained how he worked, and what equipment he used for which product. Liron listened in silence. When he finished, he smiled at her.

She smiled back. “Fascinating.”

“Mmhm. Oh!” He took out a box and opened it. “These are a few things I made that you might like.”

Her eyes sparkled . “They’re so pretty.”

Bucky beamed with pride. “You can pick one if you like.” He paused. “Or if you don’t like any in there, I can make you one.”

She chewed her lip silently for a moment, then picked up a delicate black choker displaying wings on either side of a blue gem. “This one.”

He smiled. “Okay. I’ll have to measure your neck, ‘cause it’s probably a little big.”

Liron nodded and pulled her hair into a makeshift ponytail, off of her neck.

Bucky got out a measuring tape and wrapped it around her neck, his fingers lightly brushing her skin. He smirked just a bit when he felt her shiver a little, but hid it as he looked at the measurement.

“Thirteen inches exact.”

He removed his hands and the tape, then started working on the choker. When he was done, he stood again and smiled.

“I have a box if you want to keep it in that when you’re not wearing it.”

She smiled back. “Thank you, Bucky.”

He grinned and rushed to get it. The box was fancy, one of his favourite designs, blue, black, and silver, silk and velvet.

Liron stroked it a little. “It’s beautiful.”

He beamed. “Thanks.”

“You are most welcome.”

His smile widened.

She bit her lip. “I feel I must give you something in return.”

“Oh, no, you don’t need to.” He smiled. “I was glad to do it.”

She licked her lip. “Let me do something?”

“Well…if you really want to.”

Liron took a slow breath, then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Bucky’s eyes widened, and he smiled brightly, face growing warm. She hesitated pulling back, just a bit. He turned his head, and she smiled a little. He smiled back, unable not to.

She straightened. “Thank you for making me this, Bucky.”

“You’re welcome.”

“So…wanna do something?”

“What do you have in mind?”

He shrugged. “Dunno.”

“What do you normally do at this time of night?”

“Sleep or work.”

She nodded. “What did you have planned for tonight?”

“I was going to work, but then you came.”

“Do you mind if I simply watch you work?”

He chuckled. “Sure.”

She smiled.

Bucky grabbed some materials. “Have any ideas?”

“Whatever you want to make.”

“Hmm…” He found something that looked good and started to work. “So…you mind me asking how old you are?”

Liron chuckled. “Don’t you know it’s impolite to ask a lady her age?”

“Yeah…but I’d still like to know.”

“Thirty-two.”

He smiled. “I’m thirty-three.”

“Nice.”

How about…a belt. “So…what made you want to pick me to go to the dance?”

“Best choice.”

For some reason he had a feeling she had that one brow quirked. “Oh…so it’s nothing to do with feelings?”

“What kind of feelings are you referring to?”

Bucky shrugged. “Like…gut feelings…kinda.”

This time he was sure she was smiling. “Like…hunger?”

He froze, his face heating.

“Bucky?”

He looked up, willing his blush to disappear. “Yeah?”

“Are you unwell?”

“No, no I’m not…and yeah, I guess.”

“What?”

“To feeling…hunger.”

“Ah…”

He turned to see her soft smile, and had to look away again to hide his new blush. Perhaps half an hour of work and three easy items later, Liron seemed to be much closer than she was before.

Suddenly, once he had just set down something sharp, her breath fanned over his ear. “Perhaps you are more right than you think.”

A shiver went up his spine and he looked her. “What do you mean by that?”

Liron smiled. “Feelings.” She backed away. “But what kind…that is as yet uncertain.”

“Oh?” He turned toward her completely, listening intently. “How so?”

She licked her lip. “Time.”

“Time?”

“We met three nights ago.”

“Oh, that is true.” Bucky chuckled.

“Therefore, I am uncertain.”

He nodded. “That’s fine.”

They shared a smile.

“So whatcha gonna do now?”

“What do you want to do?”

Bucky shrugged. “Not sure yet.”

“Fair enough.”

He looked at her, and she smiled, then shifted a little like she wanted to reach out, and licked her lip a little. They seemed caught in each other’s eyes.

Bucky’s lips curved into a little smile as he leaned against the counter Liron was leaning on. She watched him. He took her hand in his gently; it was colder than his, but pleasantly so. He ran his thumb over the back of her hand. Their eyes met, and she smiled a little.

He leaned in a little closer, gently slipping a hand under her chin.

Finally their lips met, and Bucky closed his eyes, kissing her with a passion he thought he never had.

* * *

Liron gasped and melted into Bucky, gripping his shoulders as she felt more alive in that one moment than she had for several hundred years. He kissed deeper, his hand slipping from under her chin to the side of her neck. She wrapped an arm around his back, pulling him closer to her, yearning for more of this feeling of being so alive.

He pressed her into the counter with his body, and she gripped his shirt, glad that she didn’t have to breathe. Her mind was spinning, and she felt like her heart might _actually_ be beating again.

One of his hands gripped her hair, the other sliding down to her side as the kiss grew heated. Liron moaned softly, her free hand tangling in _his_ hair.

Bucky growled softly into her mouth, and she tugged his hair, trying to get him even closer as that growl set a fire within her that she hadn’t felt in as long as she could remember.

He growled a bit louder and pushed his body against hers. She moaned again, her arm tightening around his back.

This time it was his turn to moan, and she smiled.

Bucky was the first to pull away, and he ran his thumb over her lower lip.

“You are a good kisser, Bucky.”

He smiled and lowered his hand. “Thanks.”

She tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, and knew from the look in his eyes that she had him, hook, line, and sinker.

“You’re an excellent kisser as well.”

“Thank you, but…I don’t have all that much practice.” Her eyes glinted.

“Really? Was I your first?”

Liron quirked a brow. “In a while, yes. On a whole? No.”

He nodded. “Makes sense.” His hand ran through his hair. “What now?”

“I don’t know.”

She put her hand over his heart, feeling it beat strong and rapid under her palm. He looked down, his cheeks pinking and his heartbeat quickening. She curled her fingers a little.

“Feelings, you asked earlier…I think…yes.”

Her hand fisted in his shirt and she yanked him into a kiss. He nearly fell over, but caught himself, caging her between his arms as he kissed back. Those arms wrapped around her as she pressed herself close and let her hunger take over just a little. Glad her eyes were closed and he could not see them turn gold, she kissed him ravenously, holding him tight to her body.

Bucky moaned, pressing even closer. Liron bit his lip, not enough to draw blood, but just enough to _almost_ taste it, and her eyes rolled back in pleasure. A deep growl rumbled from his chest, and her hands tangled in his hair, pulling and drawing him closer. He moaned again, and she sucked on his lip.

His mouth fell open, and she _felt_ his blood racing. She sucked a little harder, tugging his hair, and he growled before she released him.

He looked at her, and she licked her lip. His eyes darted to the movement, then back to hers as his hand caressed her cheek, brushing away some loose strands of hair.

Liron smiled. “It will be a masked ball.”

“What will?”

“The ball we are going to.”

“Oh yeah.”

“Mind coming over tomorrow for a fitting for an appropriate suit?”

“Sure.” Bucky glanced toward the window. “Maybe you should stay here for the night. It’s late and the wolves are probably out.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Where should I sleep?”

* * *

“You can sleep in my room. I’ll take the couch.”

His guest’s brows furrowed a little. “Are you certain?”

“Yeah, it’s alright.” Bucky smiled.

She nodded a little. “Thank you, Bucky.”

He smiled. “You’re welcome.”

She smiled back, and Bucky cleared his throat.

“’scuse me.”

He left to get bedding for the couch, unaware that she was watching him the whole time, but when he finished, she was still standing where she had been.

“Bedroom’s that way.” He smiled a little.

She looked. “Thank you.”

He nodded. “You’re welcome.”

* * *

Liron walked into the bedroom, and was instantly hit with the scent of Bucky. She closed her eyes for a moment to take it in, then looked around. Cherry furnishing, navy blue and black fabrics. It was nice; cosy, and almost perfectly dark.

A knock sounded on the door, and she turned and opened it to reveal Bucky, barefoot in a white undershirt.

“I forgot to get some pants.”

She nodded and moved out of the way. He rummaged through his dresser, and Liron watched him a little…before realising she didn’t have anything in the way of nightclothes.

“Bucky…”

He turned. “Yeah?”

“Might I possibly borrow a shirt? I did not bring any nightclothes.”

“Oh, yeah, sure.” He grabbed shorts and a shirt, handing them to her.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He strode to the door. “I’ll leave you to it then…night.”

“Good night. Sleep well.” Liron smiled and closed the door after him, then changed.

Once Bucky was asleep, she snuck out into the darkness for a snack; retuning before dawn clean and with a ring to combat the burning of the sun. She fell asleep as soon as she laid down.

* * *

Bucky awoke late in the day, and eventually got up and eventually went to check on Liron. He knocked, and she did not answer, so he opened the door and stopped short at the sight in front of him.

She was curled up around one of his pillows, holding it close and looking uncharacteristically vulnerable. The shirt she had borrowed had ridden up her torso, showing a few scars on her back.

Bucky smiled a little at the peace on her face, and tried his best to be a gentleman and not look at her exposed skin, but when his eyes did wander for a moment, they went right to the scars. His lips turned down in a frown. What had happened to her, and when? But he let her sleep, since she seemed fine other than the scars.

Liron shifted a little, a bit of loose hair falling over her face.  

He stepped a bit further into the room, raising his voice slightly. “Liron.”

Her eyes fluttered open, but she stayed still.

He went a little closer. “You okay?”

Her head lifted, and when she spoke her Russian accent was a little thicker than normal. “Yes.”

Bucky smiled slightly. “Okay. I made breakfast, if you want any.”

Liron sat up, adjusting the shirt. “Thank you.”

He nodded and went to the kitchen, hearing her follow. He had already set the table with both dishes and food.

“What do you want to drink?”

“Water, please.”

He nodded and poured a glass and handed it to her, then poured one of milk for himself and sat down.

Liron ate quicker than Bucky did, but somehow managed to still have impeccable manners.

“That was good.”

He smiled. “Thanks.”

She smiled back.

“So what are your plans for today?”

“I did not have any.”

He nodded a little.

“What about you?”

Bucky shrugged. “Not really.”

Liron nodded.

“Anything you’d _like_ to do?”

“I am not certain.”

Bucky nodded.

Liron put her chin in her hand. “You are a very attractive man.”

He looked up with a smile. “Thank you.”

“You are very welcome.”

“You’re pretty beautiful, though.” His smile shifted to a faint smirk.

“Thank you.”

“Mmhm.”

Their eyes met, and then Liron leaned across the table and kissed him lightly before sitting back in her chair.

Bucky’s mouth curved in a slight smile as he stood, his chair scooting back, and reached across the table to kiss her deeply. She kissed back, her hands threading into his hair, pulling him closer.

The table was pushed to the side so Bucky could step toward her, and her arms wrapped around his shoulders, his winding around her waist. One hand closed around some of her hair, tilting her head back a little. Their eyes met, and Liron licked her lip.

Bucky’s eyes flicked between Liron’s lips and eyes before he moved in again, running his tongue along the seam of her mouth. She kissed back, her lips parting and dancing with his with a soft moan than sent fire through his veins and drew out a mirroring moan of his own.

He drew her even closer, running a hand down her back. He moaned.

Knock-knock-knock.

Bucky pulled away, brows furrowed. Liron let out a soft breath.

“Who is it?!”

“It’s Bruce!”

His brows furrowed more. “Just a sec!” He turned to Liron. “It’s a friend.”

She nodded.

Bucky let go of her and straightened up a bit before he went over to the door.

“Hi.”

Bruce smiled. “Hi.”

“Whatcha doing here?”

“Came to see if you were back.”

“Oh, yeah, I went to see a friend.”

Bruce quirked a brow.

Bucky chuckled. “I met her on my hunting trip.”

“Where?”

“Up in the woods, she lives in that huge castle.”

Bruce frowned. “The castle in the North Woods?”

“I guess so, yeah.”

His frown deepened. “That castle is-“ He cut off.

Bucky tilted his head in confusion, then turned around. “Oh, hey, this is Bruce. Bruce, this is Liron.”

Liron smiled a little. “Hello.”

Bruce nodded.

Bucky smiled. “So what were you saying, Bruce?”

He glanced at Liron, then shook his head. “Nothing.”

“Oh, okay. Wanna come in?”

He shook his head again. “I have to get back to work; I just wanted to check again to see if you were back.”

“Oh…alright, see ya later, then?”

“See ya.” He left…oddly quickly.

Bucky shut the door. “Huh…he was acting kinda strange. So…wanna do anything?”

Liron shrugged and smiled.

* * *

Bucky smiled back and wrapped his arms around her. “We can continue what we started…”

She put her hands on his shoulders. “That sounds amazing, but I should probably return to my castle so I can prepare for the ball.”

He pouted adorably. “Do you have to go right this minute?”

“…Maybe not.”

His lips turned up into a smile, then met hers with so much more passion than she was expecting. She moaned, melting against him. He held her close, and she clung to him, her head swimming.

Her back hit the wall gently, and she used the leverage to start kissing back just as fiercely. A  growl rumbled from his chest, and he kissed deeper. Liron grabbed his head, growling back and matching his hunger. He pushed her harder against the wall, and she pulled his hair, nipping at his lip. He growled again and bit at hers, and she moaned, arching into him, then pulled back.

“Bucky…”

He panted a little. “Yeah?”

“I need to go now.”

His brows furrowed. “Now?”

She nodded.

He frowned a little as he stepped away. “Alright…”

She tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. “You are welcome at my home anytime, you know.”

“I know.”

Liron smiled. “See you later.”

She went into his room and changed back into her dress, then headed out the door.

“See ya…”

She gave him one last smile as she stepped out the door, shadow-travelling to her castle, and then almost running to her room.


	3. Part Three

 

  


 

The day of the ball arrived, and Bucky knocked on the door of Liron’s castle.

Nikolas opened it. “Yes?”

“May I talk to Liron? It’s kinda urgent.”

He stepped back. “She’s in the library.”

* * *

 

“Thanks.”

Bucky jogged up the steps and into the library, where Liron sat in her chair reading.

“Liron?”

She looked up.

“I forgot, I have a few things today before I do anything fun. But I should be at the dance today.”

She nodded a little and stand. “You do know the ball is at seven, and is four hours ride away, yes?”

Bucky frowned. “No…where’s it at?”

She told him, and he nodded.

“Okay, I’ll try to be there on time if not beforehand.”

Liron nodded, and Bucky walked away.

He got his errands done, then headed over to Bruce’s house; the other man opened the door only a minute after he knocked.

“Bruce?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s me, I wanna talk to you.”

Bruce nodded and wordlessly moved out of the way to let him in.

Bucky entered. “What’s going on, Bruce? Why are you acting so strangely lately?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean.”

Bruce put a picture in front of him, a photo of a medieval painting. “Tell me, does she look familiar?”

Bucky picked it up and examined it. “It’s Liron…” He looked back at Bruce, who nodded.

“That woman supposedly died not long after that was painted…but the body was never found.”

“So? You find a painting and a report that a body that was never recovered. There’s no crime in that.”

Bruce smiled grimly. “That’s not all I know, Bucky. That’s an authentic painting. This woman is _at least_ several hundred years old.”

Bucky’s jaw dropped, and he glared a little. “C’mon Bruce, you can’t expect me to believe that. That’s got to be her great-great-grandmother, or something.”

Bruce crossed his arms. “And identical copy, Bucky?”

“Yeah, sure. I mean, I knew of someone who had a painting of their great-great-great-grandmother that looked exactly like them…except the hair. The one in the painting was short.”

“Have you ever seen her in daylight?”

“In the morning in my house.”

Bruce frowned.

“Why?”

“I have reason to believe she is a vampire.”

Bucky laughed. “Vampires aren’t real, Bruce.”

Bruce didn’t laugh.

Bucky stopped. “They aren’t…”

“Do you have proof of that? Because I have proof otherwise.”

“Show me.”

Bruce pulled out a box, opened it, and spread out a series of pictures. Bitemarks on necks that were most certainly not animal nor human, a dark figure in the trees with eyes like molten gold dressed in black…and then one where the dark figure had an eerily familiar face.

“This is a trick. She can’t be a vampire. And besides, if she was one, she wouldn’t be going out of the house during the day.”

“The ring on her finger, was it there last night?”

Bucky shrugged. “I don’t know, I didn’t really pay attention. But I guess it could have been.”

“Did it look like this?” Bruce put down another picture, and his tone suggested a rhetorical question, but Bucky answered anyways, frowning.

“Yeah…”

“It’s designed to protect a vampire from burning to dust in the sun.”

His frown deepened.

“She’s a vampire, Bucky, and I’m guessing she’s picked you as her next target.”

A chill runs up Bucky’s spine, but he kept his mouth shut. Bruce looked at him.

“What do I do?”

“Stay away from her.”

“But, even if she was a vampire, wouldn’t she come for me? Shouldn’t I play along?”

Bruce frowned. “That can be just as dangerous.”

“I’d rather play along. Maybe she’ll change her mind about me.”

“I doubt she will.”

Bucky shrugged.

“I just don’t want you to get killed or worse, Bucky.”

“I know.”

“Be safe.”

* * *

 

Liron chatted amiably with a few acquaintances she had not seen in a few decades, but kept glancing at the doors.

“Anxious for the arrival of your partner?”

She turned to see Brock Rumlow, another vampire some years younger than her.

“As a matter of fact, I am.”

“Oh, come now, don’t be like that.” He smirked a little.

“Like what?  I am speaking truth.”

“You know I fancy you.”

“And you are aware that you repulse me.”

Rumlow shrugged. “I think, deep down you feel the same as I.” His eyes flickered black for a second with his smirk.

Liron sneered, her eyes flashing gold in challenge before she caught Bucky’s scent and turned toward the door.

* * *

 

Outside the door, Bucky paced a little, thinking. Should he actually go in, or…just leave? What if all of these other people were vampires too?

He had read some books before he came, and had put on a few pieces of silver jewellery, hidden under his clothes, and had a silver knife in his boot. So he should be safe…right?

He took a deep, calming breath, and pushed open the heavy ornate door, stepping in.

Liron was near him in a moment, looking…relieved?

She spoke, but as she did so, Bucky’s eyes travelled of their own volition over her form…how her dress fit her beyond perfectly, the deep blue making her skin seem to glow, the cut drawing him in, the faint scent of roses that clung to her…his eyes locked on hers, and he blinked.

“I’m sorry, what were you saying?”

She did not seem to notice his lapse in attention much, and nodded toward another guest. “Him. “He’s fancied me for years, and seems to think I feel the same. He repulses me.”

“Oh.” Bucky looked over, then back at Liron. “Yeah, he’d repulse me too.”

She smiled a little, and his heart almost stopped, but he managed to return the expression, though it nearly faltered as he took her hand. Instead, he lifted it.

“I’ve been meaning to ask, where did you get this ring?”

“An old heirloom. It’s been in my family for generations.”

“Really? So it must be priceless…” Suddenly he noticed how cold her hands were…but he did not release them. “So how many generations has that been through?”

“Ten, if I’m remembering right.”

“Ten?” Bucky thought for a moment. “And how many centuries has your family been in the castle?”

“Centuries, or generations?”

“Centuries.”

“Five.”

Bucky frowned and slowed them down as they walked to the dance floor, gripping her wrist. “I want to talk to you, in private.”

She nodded a little, brows furrowing, and led him to a balcony, closing the doors behind them.

“You’re such a liar.”

Liron stared at him. “What?”

“You basically confessed it in there! Your ring is two hundred years old, and if that were correct, there would have been ten generations who had that and lived in the castle. But you also said your family lived in the castle for five hundred years, which would make twenty-five generations. And as I remember, you told me that ring has been through your whole family…”

“Bucky. The ring is newer than the castle. That is all. …what are you getting at?”

* * *

 

“I know what you are, Liron…so let’s stop playing games now.” His eyes were hard, and there was no emotion in his face save for anger.

Liron blinked a few times, then realised what the odd smell around him had been. Silver… “Bucky…”

“Don’t Bucky me. I’ve seen photos. And more photos, and it all makes sense now. You lied to me. You’re a vampire for God’s sake! I can’t believe you’d just play me like that! After all that happened!”

She swallowed hard and bit her lip, trying to keep her temper under control. There was still a chance…hopefully. “Bucky, I’m sorry, I-“

“No, you’re not. You planned on having me as your prey! You’re nothing but one of Satan’s spawn that should rot in hell!”

Her jaw tightened. “And so you brought silver to slay me like some mindless beast.”

She saw him swallow, and his jaw clenched. “After what you did to me, you should be. But I’ll leave that privilege to some other hunter.”

Liron closed her eyes for a moment, steeling herself as her anger melted. She was so weary of this…and lonely. She had thought she had found what she was looking for, but…

“So be it.” Her eyes opened, and the shone gold. “Leave, and do not return. And I suggest you sneak out, because if I can smell the silver you carry, then the others can as well.”

His confusion was obvious. “Why are you helping me?”

She glared at him. “Just do it.”

He frowned, then turned and left.

Liron sighed deeply and ran her hands over her face, composing herself carefully before she returned inside and approached the host of the ball.

“I’m afraid I must retire.”

The host nodded, and Liron shadow-travelled home. She did not alert Nikolas that she was back, but he probably knew anyways.

Her hair came down from it’s updo pin by pin, falling into slightly odd waves down her back. And…she probably should have undone her dress first, but oh well. Soon it was hanging back in her closet, possibly to not be used again, and she was in her favourite nightgown. That did not help. Sleep it was, then; she wasn’t hungry.

A week passed, and one day, Liron had an unwelcome visitor…at her bedroom door.

“Hello.”

She stared at Rumlow blankly. “How the hell did you get past Nikolas?”

He shrugged. “I have my ways.” He pushed his way in, smirking. “And now that we’re alone…” His eyes flashed black.

“No.”

“Oh, come now…” He stepped closer. “You know you want to.”

“I know very much that I don’t want to. Get out of my room.”

“Don’t be like that. Just give in.”

She turned away, and his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close as he bit down on her neck.

Liron elbowed him in the gut, and stomped his foot hard after heel-kicking him in the nuts. “I said get out of my room.”

Rumlow yelped and held his crotch. “I’ll get you, you little -----.”

She snarled at him and kicked him out.

* * *

 

Bucky had been on edge for the past month, but Liron had not appeared in the night…or at all.

One morning, a knock sounded on his door. He jolted and grabbed the nearest gun, sneaking up. “Who is it?”

“It’s Bruce.”

He opened the door, and sure enough, it was Bruce.

His friend frowned. “You’re not okay, are you?”

He shrugged. “What do you want? It’s not safe for you to come here anymore.”

“She hasn’t shown up for a month, Bucky. While I admire how cautious you’re being, you need to take care of yourself too.”

Bucky sighed, running a hand over his hair.

“Honestly, by this time I think she’s found some other prey.”

He looked at him, feeling both relieved…and hurt. Why was he hurt over that?

“Can I come in, or would you rather I not?”

He wordlessly stepped aside, and Bruce came in.

“Wow.”

“Wow what?”

“That’s a lot of silver.”

“Well…I didn’t even know vampires existed…”

“Fair enough.”

“So what do you want?”

“Just to talk.”

“About?”

Bruce turned to face him straight-on. “Are you taking care of yourself at all?”

He shrugged and sat. “Does it really matter? I’m so nervous and paranoid I can’t concentrate on my health.”

“Bucky, you need to take care of yourself.”

“I know…but I’m afraid one of them will get in here, and I’ll not expect it, and…”

“Bucky. When was the last time you slept?”

“I’ve dozed off a few times.”

“No, actually slept.”

“Probably not much.”

“You need to sleep.”

Bucky sighed.

“I’ll keep watch if you want me to.”

He thought for a moment. “…Alright. Thanks, Bruce.”

“You’re welcome.”

Bucky lay down, and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

 

Liron sat in her library, silent. A knock sounded on the door, and she knew by scent that it was Nikolas.

“Enter.”

He came in. “Milady?”

She looked up. “Yes?”

“You need to eat.”

“I’m sorry, Nikolas. I haven’t been feeling hungry…but I know that’s not an excuse.”

“You should still eat.”

Liron sighed, then nodded. “As you wish.”

Nikolas smiled a little, and went back downstairs, presumably to make something.

* * *

 

Bucky awoke to Bruce shaking him gently.

“I need to leave.”

He nodded a little. “Alright.”

“Night.”

“Night, Bruce.”

His friend left, and Bucky laid on the couch, thinking.

Suddenly he heard a noise, and instantly his gun was in his hand, the lights off so he could see out the windows. Nothing was there. He checked the door. Nothing there either. He returned to the couch just as a wolf howled, and he jumped, but ignored it.

After a while, something rustled outside, and when he listened closer, it sounded as if several wolves were outside his house. Frowning, he cocked his gun and stalked to the door.

His heart almost stopped when he heard a familiar female voice. “Shoo! Leave him be!”

Bucky opened the door, but he could not see her. He flicked on a flashlight.

“Come out.”

The voice went flat. “Why, so you can kill me?”

“Depends.”

“On what?”

“If you’re here to kill me or not.”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you I wasn’t here to kill you.”

He kept his gun high. “You’re right. I don’t. But if that’s not the case, why are you here?”

“The wolves wanted to bother you; I was telling them to leave you alone.”

He shone his flashlight around. “That’s a lie. Now come out.”

A shadow in front of him moved, and she stepped into the light. The first thing he noticed was her clothes; they were nothing like he had seen her in before, and something he would not have expected save for the quality of the material. Tall boots and pants both of black leather hugged her legs, showcasing every almost every muscle and curve. In contrast, her shirt was a poet shirt, loose and almost floaty, in a silk of a blue that made her eyes pop. Her hair was loose and nearly wild, flowing down her back and shoulders in sheets of pale gold.

His eyes widened, and he shifted his stance a little, but kept his focus and aimed his gun at her head. She did not move.

“If you are going to kill me, get it over with; I have an appointment otherwise.”

“Yeah, probably an appointment to kill me.”

“An appointment _elsewhere_.”

“Then tell me why you’re here.”

She indicated the wolves surrounding them. “I did.”

“That’s not all of it.”

Her stance shifted, arms crossing in challenge. “Why do you care?”

“Because I want the complete truth. Why didn’t you kill me at the party? And why did your eyes turn gold and not red?”

“I didn’t kill you because killing you was never my intention. And my eyes turn gold because they do.”

Bucky frowned. “Why not?”

One of the wolves rubbed on her leg, and she petted it. “Contrary to your belief, I am not a monster.”

“Then what are you?”

“Myself.”

His brows furrowed in confusion.

“But it does not matter.” She turned to leave.

“Hold it. If you weren’t going to kill me, why did you act so friendly toward me?”

“Take a guess.” She kept walking away. “You know where to find me when you figure it out.”

Bucky frowned and watched her leave. He knew why. Maybe…or was she just playing him?

“How do I know you’re not playing me?!”

“You don’t!” She disappeared into the darkness, the wolves following.

He looked down at his gun, gripping it a little. Should he? It was such a stupid question. He bit his lip, then went into the house and put his gun away before running after her.

“Liron!”

She was nowhere to be seen…so he ran to the castle.

The wolves were lounging around the door.

“Liron!”

No answer. He went to pound on the door, but it opened right before he did, and he was met by an angry-looking Nikolas with wolf-amber eyes and no shirt.

Bucky stumbled backwards, tripping over his own feet and falling to the ground, his eyes wide and fearful at the sight before him.

Nikolas looked at the sky, then at Bucky. “If you hurt her again, not even your clothes will be found.” He swept past him into the woods as the clouds uncovered the full moon.

Bucky scurried off to the side, away from him, before getting up and running in. “Liron!”

He scrambled up the stairs first, hoping she was there. Not in the library…not in any of the rooms he knew…but there was one place left to look.

He ran to the always-looked door that she had said led to a tower, and rammed into it with his shoulder, trying to break it down. It didn’t budge, but he kept trying. Eventually it fell open, and he scrambled up the stairs, almost running into the door at the top.

Surprisingly, that one opened easily. The room inside was completely dark, though the full moon shone through the window.

“Liron?”

“I didn’t think you would come.”

“Where are you?”

“Have you come to kill me?”

The darkness retreated, and he didn’t get a very good look at the room itself before he focussed on her, lying on the bed as if dead.

Bucky took a few steps in. “No.”

“That’s a surprise.” Liron’s eyes didn’t open.

He frowned a little. “I’m sorry.”

“Are you? You found out what I am instantly made plans to kill me at the ball. Why didn’t you?”

“Because…because I still felt the same about you.”

“Is that so?”

“Before I found out you were…what you are.”

Liron sat up and met his eyes, hers glowingly gold. “You know…I thought I loved you.”

Bucky’s frown deepened at her wording. “And now?”

“Now I’m not sure if it’s not just a waste of emotion.”

“I thought I loved you too. But if the feeling isn’t mutual…I guess I’m just wasting my time.”

She stood and walked toward him slowly. “So either we’re both wasting our time, or we’re not.”

“Yes.”

She stopped in front of him. “The question is, which one?”

He looked at her. “You tell me.”

“Your heart is racing…I can hear it. Do you fear me?”

“Yes…”

“There can be no love with fear. It doesn’t work like that. It seems we are wasting our time.” Her eyes were sad as she started to turn away.

Nononononono. Almost without thinking, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss, and after a moment her hands fisted in his shirt as she kissed back, hard. His hands closed on her shoulders, pulling her closer. One of her hands left his shirt and held the back of his head as she pushed him into the wall.

Bucky grunted, then turned them so _he_ was pushing _her_ into the wall. One of her legs wrapped around his hips as her tongue slid along his bottom lip. He moaned and licked back, gripping her thigh, then moaned again and flicked his tongue against hers as she tugged his hair.

Liron opened her eyes and used her grip on his hair to pull his head back a little. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

He pushed her harder against the wall, and their lips collided again in a fury of kisses.

* * *

 

Several years later, a ball was hosted at Liron’s castle. She and Bucky stood at the top of the stairs hand-in-hand, resplendent in red and blue, a pair of golden wedding rings gracing their fingers.

They shared a smile, and descended to join their guests.


End file.
